Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle electrical unit and a bicycle crank assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle electrical unit that is configured to be disposed on a crank arm of a bicycle crank assembly.
Background Information
Bicycles are sometimes equipped with various sensors for providing information to a rider and/or for providing information to a controller to control various aspects of the bicycle, such as shifting or suspension stiffness. For example, pedaling force detectors typically use strain gauges to measure pedaling force during pedaling. Recently, pedaling force detectors have incorporated wireless communication technology or a battery unit disposed within a housing that is mounted on a portion of the bicycle, such as a crank arm. Some pedaling force detectors are also arranged to have sensor circuits detachably disposed a crank assembly, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0060212 (assigned to Shimano). Sensor circuits may be configured to process pedaling force information detected by the strain gauges and transmit this information so that it is received by the rider.